Yoshi's 18th Birthday
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Yoshi finally turns eighteen, but when the kids play pranks on him, he finally snaps and decides to move out. Two weeks later, Bowser and Charizard decide to go look out for Yoshi's new pad. Can they be able to find him to celebrate his 18th birthday?


****

Yoshi's 18th Birthday

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, ladies and gentlemen, I can't believe the day came, but it did. I'm finally a man. Eighteen awesome, super duper years of... ummm... well... enjoying Nintendo and gaming and life as a whole? (gets odd and quirky reaction plus strange muttering from the apparently invisible audience) Well, I can't really say anything else to help give me an excuse, but as my fanfiction tradition since 2006 (cough, cough), it is time for the annual Yoshi Birthday fanfic. However, THIS time, it's quite different, as this is no co-written birthday fic... last time, for my sixteenth birthday fanfiction, I have written with the famous KILL THE EMPIRE, and with my seventeenth (shaddap if I couldn't write 17th right, grammar freaks. Oh wait, I just noticed that I've written seventeenth right. How ironic. :P) birthday I have co-written with a good, fellow author of Super Smash Brothers fanfiction, Falcored. Now, after enjoying my life as a sixteenth and seventeenth year old teenager, I'm heading towards the prime age of eighteen, and what better way to celebrate Yoshi's 18th birthday with a fanfic about it... all written completely by yours truly! Ladies and gentlemen, read and enjoy, and may I say it now, have a wonderful day!

Disclaimer: Yoshi, Bowser, Charizard, Ness, Popo, Nana, Princess Peach Toadstool, Toon Link, Pikachu, Kirby, Lucas, Solid Snake, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario, Falco Lombardi, and all settings, characters, items, and references to Super Smash Brothers, Super Smash Brothers Melee, Super Smash Brothers Brawl, and Nintendo belong to Nintendo, Konami, SEGA, and all of Nintendo's other division properties.

* * *

A nice, warm, sunny, and beautiful morning within the gigantic metropolis of Nintendo City. Within the very center of the giant tourist spot lies the peaceful Oval Park, within its own very center the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, the famed home of the Super Smash Brothers. Our friendly green neighborhood Yoshisaurus, Yoshi, finally woke up from his pleasant, ten hour long snooze as he stretched his arms, smacking his lips together as he blinked several times. Sitting up in the top bunk of the bunk bed he shared with Bowser and Charizard, the green Yoshisaurus looked out the window to see the bright, yellow sun shining its rays, lighting up the room.

"Oh boy, what a beautiful morning!" Yoshi exclaimed with a wide grin as he jumped out of bed, putting on his pink bunny slippers as he headed out the room and started walking towards the staircase, down the long and narrow hallway of the gigantic (and overused) Super Smash Brothers Mansion. Whistling merrily, Yoshi closed his eyes as he enjoyed a pleasant walk, up until, he reached the stairs...

FWOP!! He slipped on a leftover banana peel and tumbled down the staircase, cursing out in pain as he landed on each stair. Upon reaching the bottom of the floor, Yoshi rubbed his sore back, getting up and turning around to look up at the staircase, to still see the same banana peel left on the top of the staircase.

"Who the heck would throw a banana peel on the top of the..." Before Yoshi could ponder such things, he turned around, to see Ness walking past him innocently, whistling merrily. Scratching his head, Yoshi kept an eye on Ness as he was then hit in the head by a Mr. Saturn.

"Hey! Mr. Yoshi!" Exclaimed Popo as he and Nana ran down the stairs, standing in front of Yoshi. "Can we have our Mr. Saturn back? We were playing with it until that jerk, Solid Snake, tossed it down the hallway. Can we have it back?"

"Pleeeeease?" Nana asked politely in a cute fashion, making her eyes widened with glittering.

Yoshi's left eye twitched, and he shrugged, handing the Mr. Saturn back to the Ice Climbers. Popo and Nana cheered as Popo ran back up the stairs while Nana gave Yoshi a kiss on the nose, giggling as she followed her brother. Yoshi flushed a teeny bit as he headed into the kitchen, only to have the door smack in his face.

"Yeouch!" Yoshi moaned in pain as he fell on his rear and rubbed his sore nose, muttering with anger as he looked up at the kitchen door, to see that Princess Peach Toadstool was the one who slammed the door on his face. Getting up, and his nose feeling better, Yoshi growled at Peach as she passed by, confused by Yoshi's anger. Letting his rage go, Yoshi headed into the kitchen, shocked to not see Mr. Game-and-Watch making any breakfast.

"Huh?" Yoshi exclaimed in confusion as he scratched his head, looking around the kitchen, "That's strange. It's the perfect time for breakfast, and Mr. Game-and-Watch is not even here to make the..."

SMACK!! Yoshi was whacked from behind by a wooden baseball bat, being sent ricocheting all over the kitchen. Toon Link, the wielder of the wooden baseball bat, entered into the kitchen and watched in amusement as Yoshi screamed in pain, crashing through the window and landing on the thick, smooth green grass outside of the red brick mansion. Moaning, Yoshi got up and rubbed his cheeks, then turned around, only to be angered once again as he saw Toon Link pointing at him and laughing his head off.

"What's with everyone being jerks today? I haven't even done anything!" Yoshi angrily muttered to himself as he dusted himself off and headed around the mansion, entering through the main door, only to have two blue-colored Thwomps fall on him, crashing through the wooden floor and smashing down onto the concrete floor of the basement. Several minutes passed before Yoshi finally reached the top of the staircase from the basement entrance and gasped for air, flopping on his body as he let out a sigh.

"This is no way to start off less than three weeks before an important birthday..." Yoshi mentioned to himself in pain as Pikachu and Kirby then approached him, grinning with excitement. Groaning while rolling his eyes, Yoshi glanced up and asked in an exhausted tone, "Oh, what do you two want?"

Kirby coughed, before stating, "Well, Yoshi, since today is your sixteenth..."

"_Eighteenth_," Yoshi corrected, rolling his eyes again as he badly struggled to stand on his two legs.

Pikachu whistled nervously. "Erm... well..." He then handed Yoshi a white-colored box with a red ribbon on it. Smiling sheepishly, Pikachu stated, "Here is an early present for you, Yoshi. Hope you like it!"

Yoshi took the present from Pikachu, and as soon as he did, the yellow-colored, electrical mouse Pokemon and the pink, food-loving puffball ran off, giggling with glee. Yoshi tilted his head to the right with confusion as he then went to open up his present.

"Are you sure this will work, Kirby?" Pikachu asked Kirby as they hid behind an orange-colored flower vase. "I mean, wouldn't Yoshi be mad?"

Kirby scoffed at Pikachu, rolling his eyes. "Please, Pikachu. Yoshi can take a good joke." He chuckled. "I can just imagine the look on his stupid face..."

Yoshi was in the living room, opening up the present box with ease. Looking into the box, Yoshi was sucked up, and the box closed up, with it moving in action as pounding and Yoshi's screams of pain were heard. Three minutes and thirty six seconds later, the box spat Yoshi out onto the couch, and it then exploded in a fiery fashion. Dazed, Yoshi shook his head as he caught back his consciousness, and upon realizing that his present was a prank set up by Kirby and Pikachu, he growled angrily, standing up and folding his arms together as he finally has had it with the pranks that have been happening to him.

"That's it! I have had it with all these stupid pranks and this nonsense!" Yoshi shouted in anger to himself as he looked around the entire mansion interior in anger, "In fact, I have had it with this place! This whole mansion! Everyone!" He stormed towards the front door, passing the vase that Pikachu and Kirby hid behind, "I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe that this would be the perfect home for me for the rest of my life! Now I have these brats and jerks taking advantage of me for stupid, cheap laughs!"

Pikachu gulped, turning to Kirby. "Uh oh. I don't think he's happy, Kirby."

Kirby shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "Of course he's not happy. It's a prank, what do you expect-"

SMASH!! Yoshi used his head to break the vase, revealing Pikachu and Kirby. The two cutesy Smashers yelped as they held onto each other and trembled at the sight of Yoshi, his face red as hot steam came out of his head.

"And you two!" Yoshi growled, grabbing Pikachu and Kirby by the head, "I finally just had about enough of you two. Well, no more! That's it!" He bonked Pikachu and Kirby together, and then let them go, heading towards the staircase. "I'm not taking this stupidity and cruelty anymore! I'm moving out!" He headed up the stairs, to head into his room to pack up his things.

Pikachu and Kirby both moaned weakly in pain as they were dazed, with Lucas suddenly entering from the bathroom, shocked to hear Yoshi's statement.

"W-what!? Yoshi's leaving!?" Lucas exclaimed in horror, tears filling up his eyes as he sniffled, "B-but... how will we be able to have a good time here at the mansion!?"

Lucario snuffed, walking past by Pikachu, Kirby, and Lucas. "Find out on your own, then. It sounds like he's never coming back," He muttered as he left the room.

Kirby, Lucas, and Pikachu all gave each other looks, wondering how they could get Yoshi back.

"Well, any idea how to get him back?" Pikachu asked as he tilted his head.

Kirby rubbed the back of his head, confused. "Errr... actually, I haven't thought we would go this far... Hmmm..." He then started pondering as he closed his eyes and thought.

Lucas, however, did not contribute to anything useful, as he started to form tears in his eyes again, still heartbroken from losing Yoshi. "Sniffle... Yoshi, please come back!" He bursted into tears as Pikachu comforted him.

* * *

Bowser stretched his arms as he woke up, blinking his eyes as he looked around the room. He murmured. "Hey, what's going on? Where's Yoshi?"

Charizard also woke up, albeit being more active than Bowser. He looked down to see Bowser, and asked, "Hmm? What's wrong?"

Bowser looked up to see Charizard, grunting, "Yoshi's not here, and recently I just heard this ruckus all over the mansion." He scratched his head. "You think something has happened?"

Charizard only shrugged, merely implying, "Ehh, who knows. You can never expect anything _normal_ to happen here."

* * *

Yoshi looked around the new complex he has stumbled onto. It was thirty eight miles away from the mansion, but it surely was within a peaceful, green meadow with plenty of oxygen-providing trees and beautiful, blooming flowers.

"Well, I guess this is my new home now," Yoshi stated to himself as he observed the two-floored apartment, tapping on the wooden floor, "At least I don't have any pestering kids around me anymore." He let out a sigh of relief. "Well, all I have to worry about is how to pay the rent-"

"**DID SOMEONE SAY _RENT..._?**" Asked a strange, gruff voice that echoed through the complex, shaking the entire area as Yoshi fell on the floor, face first. Getting up, he looked up to see an overweight, cat-like Pokemon standing right in front of him, with apparent blue fur and a yellow belly.

"And... just who... who are you?" Yoshi asked as his left eye twitched, getting up onto his feet.

The strange Pokemon looked down at him, and let out a loud chuckle. "I'm Snorlax, the landlord of this here apartment." He coughed and ribbed Yoshi by the shoulder. "I suppose you could say that I collect all of the income taxes that come my way. And by that, I mean, you have to pay me five hundred dollars every month, starting now."

Yoshi only blinked as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Erm... well..." He then chuckled in the same, nervous tone. "Actually, I don't really have five hundred bucks on me now. I just moved in here straight from the Super Smash Brothers Mans-"

The Snorlax's jaw dropped in disbelief. "You're from THE Super Smash Brothers Mansion!? My, how I must pay due some respect!" He then bowed down in front of Yoshi, chanting in a strange language only he apparently knew.

Yoshi sweatdropped nervously as he tilted his head to the right in confusion, scratching as he asked, "Uhh, what are you doing, Mr. Landlord, sir?"

The Snorlax landlord looked up at Yoshi and held out his left palm, stating, "Oh, Mr. Yoshi, my all due respect is to at least much lower the cost for your presence here at my complex. I mean, you being an actual Smasher just makes this place worth _**GOLD**_!!" He rubbed his hands together with glee, chuckling, "I don't even have to charge you five hundred smackaroos! I can just let you pay only one hundred dollars a month, and in return, I'd use you as a celebrity figure to draw _thousands_ of people and _endless bounds_ of dollars here!"

Yoshi frowned as he pondered about it. Before he could object to it, the Snorlax pinned him unconscious, rendering the green Yoshisaurus useless.

"Then it's a deal!" The Snorlax landlord shouted with glee, grinning obnoxiously, "Then you'll stay here and pay me one hundred dollars a month, while you become a celebrity for my taking!" He laughed heartily as he headed off to the other room, boasting to himself, "Oh, how I love money! Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho...!"

* * *

**Two Weeks, Four Days, and Six Hours Later...**

Back at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, things have been going awkward ever since Yoshi has decidedly moved out. The only truly sane members left were Bowser and Charizard, as everyone else who was sane has managed to leave or escape. The young kids have since been attempting to kill each other, while the human swordsmen were kicked out for being so ignorant and boastful. Princess Peach Toadstool has since been in a great depression after Yoshi left, which was shortly followed by Mario leaving. Master Hand and Crazy Hand no longer handled the mansion's sake, as they have passed it into Bowser and Charizard, for they left to find a much, greater goal in life. The Super Smash Brothers Mansion as a whole has since been greatly divided and wrecked upon one such would wish it could have not happened, but alas, both of the fire-breathing reptilians would soon realize this enough.

"Bowser... we cannot remain here for much longer," Charizard pointed out as he and his companion witnessed Popo crashing through the stain glass window, only to come back with a powerful swing of his hammer, shoving ice directly into Ness's face.

Bowser slowly nodded in agreement, glancing to his right to see Young Link desperately stabbing Kirby endless times with his sword. Sighing, he turned to face Charizard and state, "Charizard, enough is finally enough. Let's go and find Yoshi."

Charizard nodded in agreement, and together, without taking one last look at the mansion, the two fire-breathing reptilians packed all of their personal belongings and left behind the mansion, in search all over Nintendo City for their long gone reptilian friend, Yoshi.

* * *

Yoshi sighed of boredom as he sighed another piece of paper with his signature on it. He watched as the two anxious mushroom fangirls squealed and ran off with their sighed papers, clamoring for Yoshi. The green Yoshisaurus blinked as he looked at the wrist watch he wore, which read 4:20 PM.

"Sigh... today's my eighteenth birthday, and I have none of my good old friends to celebrate with..." Yoshi muttered to himself with sadness as he continued looking at his wrist watch, "If only Bowser and Charizard were here..."

The Snorlax land lord laughed heartily as he came back in with a pile of bright golden coins, holding them firmly as he grinned at Yoshi. "Lizard boy, you sure are a prime attraction! Keep up this good work, and I won't even consider making you pay! As if!" He added the last bit while laughing as he exited.

Yoshi sighed once more, placing away his wrist watch. He then decided to hit the sack, and as he got into his comfortable bed, he muttered to himself, "Could it get ANY worse...?"

BOOOOOOOM!! Bowser and Charizard both bursted through the hard wall, dusting themselves of the dust as they both approached Yoshi, holding their packing bags behind them, colored of their respectfully liked colors. Yoshi's eyes widened with shock as he watched Bowser and Charizard approached.

"Bowser!? Charizard!?" Yoshi exclaimed as he jumped out of his bed and ran to the two fire-breathing reptilian Smashers to hug them both tightly, asking in a frantic voice, "W-what are you two guys doing here!?"

Bowser heartily chuckled as he gave Yoshi a pat on the back. "We came to see you, of course!"

Charizard, who also chuckled, patted Yoshi on the head and gave him a thumbs up sign. "Yeah! How could we completely forget you when it's your most important birthday?" His right eye then winked brightly. "And the fact that you're our best friend!"

Yoshi took this moment to savor, and he sniffled with happiness. "You guys... you guys truly are... best friends..." He bursted into tears of joy, approximately two minutes later wiping up his tears as he then wondered curiously while frowning, "But, how are we going to head back to the mansion? I already left and took all of my stuff..."

Bowser simply shook his head, proclaiming with a smirk as he shrugged, "No problem, Yoshi old buddy. We'll handle how to get a new place."

"The mansion's in ruins, anyway." Charizard explained as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, closing his eyes, "Those little runts have taken over the whole place, and wreaked the mansion. Heck, all of the sane members left after you left!"

Yoshi raised his awareness as he then asked Bowser, "But, then who was the first member to leave after me...?"

"Mario." Bowser and Charizard stated in unison, being silent for seventeen seconds in respect.

"He was more sane than all of us," Charizard stated as he wiped a tear from his right eye.

Bowser nodded in agreement. "Yes. May he find great promises in his life elsewhere."

Yoshi understood this, and he only bowed down in respect. Looking up, he then stated with a smile, "So, now that you guys are here, how are we going to leave?"

"Simple." Charizard stated with a devious grin and he pounded his fists together, "Take out the greedy landlord here and then head out to who knows where."

Yoshi's jaw dropped in disbelief. "You'd... you would actually do THAT for me?" He then let out a sigh of relief as he popped back up to his feet and explained to Bowser and Charizard, "That greedy, sack of crap has been giving me a lot of heck here, being cooped up in this rather small apartment..." He then started to rub his right arm, "And on top of that, he uses me as an attraction while I have to PAY one hundred bucks to stay here every month, and add the fact that if I remain here, I would never be able to celebrate Christmas, Valentine's Day, or any other Holidays without you guys around..." He then widened his eyes and did the best kitten impression he could muster. "Could you guys please, please, PLEEEEAASSEEE boot out the Snorlax land lord...?" He winced to make sure that his two buddies got the hint.

Bowser and Charizard glanced at each other for several seconds, and then they turned around to face Yoshi, grinning as they both gave the green Yoshisaurus a thumbs up sign. "Leave that greedy, snobby landlord to us, Yoshi!" They then headed out of the room to head towards the Snorlax landlord's room.

Yoshi was once again in tears of joy as he felt happiness flow through his body. "This... may as well be the best birthday present I'll ever receive for YEARS!" He exclaimed in high spirits as he followed his two fellow, fire-breathing reptilian friends to give the Snorlax landlord a boot to the head.

* * *

Yoshi, Bowser, and Charizard have since successfully managed to move on away from the Super Smash Brothers Mansion AND the apartment for which Yoshi spent his two weeks, four days, and six hours of his life at. The greedy, money-loving Snorlax land lord has gotten the beating o his life that he would never forget, and having been smashed into the ground by a sturdy, powerful Rock Smash from Charizard, the fat Pokemon land lord struggles to get out from the large boulder. Yoshi, Bowser, and Charizard have managed to successfully build up their own, private home seventy nine miles off the southwestern coast of Nintendo City, where they have ever since lived in peace and harmony on their private island. The very first thing they definitely did there, of course, was most appropriately celebrate Yoshi's eighteenth birthday, which would be marked as his most important birthday in his life for becoming a respected man of his age. Yoshi has been more responsible and respected than ever before.

Yoshi's eighteenth birthday just may very well be one of his best birthdays yet. And what a joy has he received in all of the things Bowser and Charizard have done for him over the grand years prior.

_Happy Eighteenth Birthday, Yoshi!_

* * *

Mario tossed aside in his bed as he continued mumbling. Falco Lombardi, sleeping across from Mario, turned around to face him.

"Hey Mario, you doin' okay?" Falco asked with his thick, Brooklyn accent, rubbing his right eye.

Mario woke up and turned to face Falco, stating with a pale blue face, "Falco, I just realized..." He gulped.

Falco sighed, turning back on his back as he stretched his arms and placed them behind his head. "What is it, Mario? I'm tryin' to dream of catching my bread- err, I mean, _prey_."

Mario also turned onto his back to look up at the bright night sky, stating as he once again gulped, "...We completely forgot about Yoshi's eighteenth birthday..."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
